Xiomara Vasquez
| place=3/18 | alliances= | challenges=9 | votesagainst=7 | days=38 | season2= ''Socotra'' | tribes2= | place2=2/21 (Runner Up) | alliances2= | challenges2=7 | votesagainst2=2 | days2=39 |}} Xiomara Vasquez 'was the runner up of ''Survivor: Socotra. She originally competed on ''Survivor: Swaziland''.'' Largely considered the best castaway to never win the game, Xiomara is a massive fan favorite and one of the series' biggest legends, and it's hard to find a viewer who dislikes this classic yet cutthroat Survivor icon. Bio ''Survivor: Swaziland Xiomara Vasquez, 25, is a model living in Tuscon, Arizona. Xiomara was raised in a traditional Mexican family in southern Texas, but she was never satisfied with just working at her parents' restaurant and meeting the status quo. When she was 18, she moved to LA and modeled for two years straight before being able to buy a house in Tuscon with her boyfriend, Alexander. The two are still dating, and they live together in Tuscon and are planning to marry soon. Xiomara is a beautiful and persuasive girl, and she won't be against flirting to get her farther in the game. She's not dumb or weak either, and is here to put everything she's got into the game so she can win. She has succeeded in moving out on her own and getting consistent work in a cutthroat business; how hard will Survivor be compared to that? Survivor: Socotra '''Name (Age): Xiomara Vasquez (26) Previous Season/Finish: Swaziland, 3rd Tribe Designation: Wahid Favorite Past Moment: The whole thing, it was breathtaking and the funnest thing I’ve done ever, I enjoyed every moment, just couldn’t get to the end! Biggest Regret: Not making a move against Xandera earlier, she was a badass player, we didn’t realize how good she was until we got to FTC and realized she’d taken us all out and orchestrated most of the moves behind the scenes. Previous Player you Respect the Most: Xandera’s badass like I just said, and I also loved Liris from Canary Islands, showing all facets of the modeling industry while beasting the game! I’ve always adored Parvati Shallow’s gameplay as well. And they’re all winners, so duh of course I respect them! Previous Player you Respect the Least: Carry from my season was a whiny whimp who didn’t deserve to get nearly as far as she did, and she’s said some nasty stuff about the whole cast after the season, so I’ve lost all respect for her. Why you’re back: I was so close last time. I’m usually good at moving on, but this game won’t get out of my head! I love it so much, and ending one day away from Final Tribal Council was painful. I lead a lot of things around camp, even though Xandera pulled a lot of the strings, so I know I could’ve won if I made the end. I’m back to get a spot at the top and enjoy the full spectrum of the Survivor experience, and hopefully be satisfied so my boyfriend Alex can stop hearing me talk about Survivor 24/7! Game Survivor: Swaziland Survivor: Socotra Trivia Xiomara is tied with Cerise Slade and Niyah Boone for career Immunity wins by a woman with a total of 4. Category:Survivor: Swaziland Category:Survivor: Socotra Category:3rd Place Category:2nd Place Category:Runner Ups Category:Jury Members Category:Hispanic American Castaways Category:Arizona Castaways Category:Returnees Category:Fan Favorite Category:Hero of the Season Category:Final Juror